Administrative Core (ACE Core A). The Administrative Core will support the administrative management and research coordination of the Autoimmunity Center of Excellence at Stanford (the Center). The Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To optimize interactions among Center Investigators through periodic meetings; Aim 2. To support enrichment programs for immunology students at levels ranging from high school to the professoriate; Aim 3. To propose applications for, and monitor, funded pilot research projects (Pilot Projects); Aim 4. To ensure timely reporting to NIH as well as compliance with NIH regulations regarding sharing of data and resources; and Aim 5. To facilitate interaction with other ACE sites, the ACE coordinating site, Rho, DAIT, ITN, and NIAID. Administrative oversight of the Center will be provided by an Internal Executive Committee that is currently composed of leaders in inflammatory disease research at Stanford. The Administrative Core component of this application is designed to centralize and efficiently manage all administrative and financial aspects of the Center. The Administrative Core will serve (i.) to coordinate the administrative management of personnel and fiscal matters for the Center on an ongoing basis and to facilitate communication among Center Investigators and institutional review bodies with the goal of achieving timely and appropriate reviews of additional Pilot Project proposals; (ii.) to support the coordination of research and of internal and extramural scientific review and enrichment programs for the Center; and (iii.) to ensure compliance and provide coordination between the Stanford-based collaborators and other ACE collaborators and the ACE Steering Committee. Specific Responsibilities include (i.) a Management Plan for Fiscal Accountability; (ii.) a Management Plan for Communications Within the Overall Program (iii.) Plans for Coordination, Problem Identification and Resolution; (iv.) ACE Representation by Dr. Utz; and (v.) Plans for Establishment of a Strong Collaborative Environment through a Quarterly Center Review, Yearly Symposium, and Enrichment Programs (Immunology for Clinicians, SIMR High School Program, and training sessions through the Human Immune Monitoring Center (HIMC, ACE Core B)).